Foolish Mortals
by KingdomKeeperSai
Summary: Seven teens take a trip to Gracey Manor for some spring break fun. Ghost stories that were thought fake seem to materialize before their eyes. Ch.3 Now Up!
1. Flashback To The Dreadful Night

-1Saiai: Hooray! I wrote my first fanfic finally! Hehe, dedicated to one of my favorite rides at Disney and one of their newest movies! GO SEE! It's gooood!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haunted Mansion! The ride nor the movie, Disney Co. does. Wish I did though, it's such a cool ride! I would have it in my backyard if I could::hops in doombuggie and rides for 100th time: See ya when I get back!

Chapter 1: Flashback To That Dreadful Night

He walked corridor through corridor, searching for his bride.

"Emily!" his masculine, deep voice shouted out, "Emily, where are you!" he called out. He heard soft footsteps that headed up the stairs to his left. He grinned a bit, "Playfully little child." He slowly followed her, keeping his distant. He knew she wanted to play her game, and he was more than willing to play with his young love. "Emily, come out where ever you are!" he called out playfully to her. The young sixteen year old girl made a soft giggle as she jumped into a trunk. She pulled the lid down and encased herself in the dark, stuffy thing. Master George Gracey searched all over the cramped, circular attic. No sign of his Emily. "Sneaky little thing," he sighed. He turned and left the attic, shutting the door closed.  
A greenish fog formed across the floor of the attic. Soft, tapping footsteps made there way over to the trunk. An eerie, feminine voice spoke out, "Stupid girl, I don't need you, just your money!" she shoved a key into the trunk's keyhole and locked it shut. "Become one of the newest residence of this haunted mansion, there is always plenty of room for one more!" she let out an evil cackle as she made her way to the attic door, where she vanished, and the fog was gone.  
The household servants were in frenzy. "Search every room! Every inch of this damned house! No one is allowed to rest until they find Emily!" Master Gracey commanded. He rubbed his forehead as he went to search himself. _Emily, the game is over, please come out of your hiding place. _

"Master!" a voice called out to him. "Master! Master Gracey come quick!" He rushed down the long hallways and made his way to the voice that called him.

"What is it? What, you found her?" A female servant curtsied to him.

"No, sir, but the Madam thinks she has."

"I do not think, I know," out stepped Madam Leota from a darkened doorway. "I know where she is Master Gracey, please allow me to show you."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner, Leota!" he growled at her.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Master Gracey! I was consulting the spirits, that takes time! You should know."

"Yes, of course Leota, forgive me" he said quietly as he followed her back to the attic doorway.

"Are you positive she's in here Leota? We search several times."

"Are you doubting me again, Master Gracey?"  
"Never." The Madam stopped in front of the trunk. "Open the trunk, Master Gracey!" she said as if it were a joke. He did as he was told. He knelt down and lifted the top of the trunk. A cold chill went down his spine when he saw the fear struck look on his poor Emily's face.

"Emily!" he shrieked out. "Emily!" he reached into the trunk and pulled the cold corpse close to him. "No, my Emily! Why are my loved ones always taken from me?"

"Poor Master Gracey," Leota said with barely any compassion. "You have a way with choosing women who don't really want to be brides, don't you?"

"What is that suppose to mean, Leota!" tears screamed down his face as he still hugged the corpse to him.

"Emily.never really wanted to get married, Master Gracey. So she decided to end her life, I'm truly, truly sorry my master." She lowered her head, keeping up her mourning act.

"That can't be true! She seemed so happy, so full of life! Why would she just, out of the blue, decide this isn't what she wants! She knew she could have came to me and ended it all. She didn't wanted too!" he screamed at Leota.

"Don't doubt me, Master!" she once more repeated the only thing she asked from him, ",she was child, now let her go in peace." Leota turned and walked away from the crying master of the house.

"Emily, my dear, sweet Emily. I will prove my undying love for you."

Charisa typed away at her keyboard. She stuffed a potato chip in her mouth, her eyes never leaving the screen. She chewed slowly, as her eyes scanned the screen of the computer. "That's so frickin cool!" she spat out. Suddenly, two hands came down onto her shoulders.

"What is?" Charisa screamed as she threw the bag of potato chips in the air.

"Chill out will you. I swear I don't get you, you're the president of our school's Supernatural Club, but you are so jumpy."

"Well, don't grabbed onto me like that! Geez." she brushed back some auburn bangs that strayed into her eyes. "Oh, listen to this, I found a new place for us to check out!"  
"Great." Ari said sarcastically. "Where is the dump?"

"It's not a dumb, " Charisa protested. "It's the Gracey Manor, you know on that big hill over looking the old quarry and river."  
"That place is such bullshit!"

"No, no, listen! Look, Ub van der Iwerks, a Dutch burgermeister, built the mansion in 1671. The house then went to Colonel Ronald Stevens, after Ub van der Iwerks went mad. Colonel Ronald Stevens, too, went mad, and his family gave up the deed to the house to the American Spiritualist Society. The society claims that at least nine hundred and ninety nine spirits exist in that mansion. The society was then disbanded in 1914. Then the fabulous manor became the home of the Gracey family. Doesn't that just rock!" she flung her hands up with excitement as she read the webpage word for word to her friend.

"You know what would rock, a delicious pizza for dinner that's what would rock!" Ari yelled in frustration at her friend.

"Oh come on, Ari!" Charisa squealed. "Forget about dinner for two seconds!"

"Maybe my mind can, but my stomach can't. You had me sittin' here lookin' for places to go to for spring break, which is getting pretty boring if you ask me, and we found nothing. And now you wanna go to the biggest load of bull ever."

"It's not a load of bull! Gracey Manor is the most haunted place in all of Louisiana!" "Ah, no, it is the most biggest load of bullshit I ever heard. All those stories are made up! People see a big house, alone on a hill, and automatically think, Oh my god it's haunted!"

"But the American Spiritualist…"

"They were disbanded for a reason, my dear. They were frauds!" Ari interrupted.

"Ari, please listen to me!"  
"Charisa, come on, be for real. If we're gonna go somewhere this spring break, I want to go somewhere worth while! All our trips have been nothing, but failure. We come back, as the laughing stock of the school. I'm tired of being mocked for my beliefs, Charisa."

"Ari, I'm sorry. But I have a feeling…"

"Again?"

"Why do you cut me off? That's not fair!"  
"Look, can we make this Gracey Manor a last resort please? I mean we can't make a decision without the others anyway."

"I know, and alright, I guess so." Charisa turned her computer chair, looking at the picture of the beautiful manor one last time. What beauty, what elegance this place must have had.

:Saiai's doombuggie comes back to the loading dock: So, did ya enjoy chappie one? I hope so. Please review on what you think about it so far, I know it's not much, but :giggles: Hurry back, more chapters are soon to follow. Be sure to grab a death certificate on the way out, and make reservations soon. There is always room for one more :evil laugh, chokes, coughs: Sorry, I'll never try to impersonate another HM character again.


	2. Anywhere But There

-1Disclaimer::Doombuggie slowly pulls in, showing Sai sitting cross- legged and holding a sign. The sign reads the following: "I do not own the Haunted Mansion in any way. That is all" :the doombuggie slowly vanished into a dark portal leading Sai back to the ride once more:

Chapter 2: Anywhere But There

Charisa chewed on the end of her pencil waiting for the eighth period bell to ring. _Come on, come on, I gotta be the first to get to the clubroom! _The bell shrieked signaling the end of another school day. She immediately grabbed her things and was one of the firsts to exit the classroom. She pushed her way through the crowded hallways and stairwells. Normally, at the end of a school day people would be leaving the library. Not the president of the Supernatural Club. Opening the door to the nicely air conditioned room, she looked about seeing as there was only the librarian and her assistant. "Phew.I made it!" she beamed. She plopped into a chair by an unoccupied computer and heard footsteps and chatter coming up behind her. Two of the newest members of the Super Natural Club walked over to her. "Hey Samantha, Jayson! I'm glad you made it!"

"We're new members, we are making it that we attend every meeting here on out." stated Samantha, "right?" she looked down at the lower classman that stood next to her. Jayson nodded, "Yup, I can't wait for the trip! It's gonna be awesome!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. Charisa could only smile at the boy's happiness. "It sure is, and just for the record you guys are siblings right?" Both nodded,

"Sure are, and call me Sam by the way." Charisa extended her hand.

"No problem! Some people call me Chris. It's up to you, I don't mind either." She smiled. Sam took Charisa's hand into hers, shaking it with a firm grip.

"We've met once before, but it's nice to meet you again!" she giggled. "So how many other members are there?"

"With you two, seven." Charisa claimed proudly.

"Seven?" Jayson shouted with a shocked tone. "You're kidding, right?"

"N-no, why would I be?" Charisa was oblivious to the fact that seven members was a pretty pathetic number.

"Jayson! Behave!" shouted Sam. Jayson immediately sat down, an annoyed look upon his face, as he glared up at his older sister. Just then three more members made there way over to the computers. Two were in a heated discussion.

"I told you before, Dan, Gracey Manor is out of the question. It's a total waste of time!" "You aren't the one who makes the choices around here, Ari!" he screamed out her name. The quiet one, Nikole, followed in slowly after them, her hands clenching onto her bookbag. She quickly made her way over to Charisa.

"They're at it again!" she whispered taking seat next to her. Charisa eyed the two arguing morons. She cleared her throat.

"Umm, do you mind not making yourselves look like fools in front of the new members?" The two stopped there bickering and eyed the two. Sam waved cheerfully, "Hello! I'm Sam." Ari brought two fingers to her forehead and flicked them outwards towards Sam.

"Yo, I'm Ari! And this here is Mr. Fuck up himself, Daniel Jewboy!" she introduced him as if he were on a game show. "Call me, Dan. And no my last name is not Jewboy!" was all he said as lifted his hand up to Ari as if he were going to smack her.

"Don't you even think about it!" she walked away from the club's secretary. She took a seat on the other said of Charisa and continued to talk to Sam, "I am the club's vice president. I help Charisa out, that's basically my job." She kicked her legs up onto the desk. "Who's the young one?"

"This is Jayson." Sam talked for him.

"They're siblings!" added Charisa. Ari eyed her friend.

"Let me guess, you know their house alarm number as well?"

"Just stating a fact, Ari, no need to get feisty with me." Ari only grinned.

"Well, I'm glad we got all that out of our systems." stated Dan.

"Exactly, now that we are all here." started Charisa only to be cut off by Ari.

"Ah, no, we are not all here, your boyfriend, once more is late."

"He's got to go to his locker, I told you all before he was gonna be late to all the meetings."

"Chris, it takes him half an hour to go to his locker?" question Dan with little belief.

"Yes, it does! It's all the way on the other side of the school. Beside sometimes he likes to chill with his friends for a bit."

"He doesn't have time for that! We gotta figure out where we are going for spring break." "Oh you know he doesn't mind if we decide for him. He's all for where ever we go. Besides we got a place."

"No we don't!" Ari protested. She dreaded going to that place. It was a waste of time. The legends weren't true and she knew it.

"Ari, we have no other choice. We've been to all the close places. If we choose anywhere else we would have to go out of state, and some of us don't have the permission to do that." Charisa eyed Nikole and Dan who weren't allowed to travel out of state due to their parents protests. Ari crossed her arms in frustration. Charisa lifted her eyes away from the group, and looked at the doorway.

"Sean!" she squealed as she jumped up and ran to him. The tall man grinned, "Hey little love!" he put his arms out to catch her.

"Aww, this is so cute, where's the camera?" Ari said with a sarcastic tone. Nikole dug through her bookbag, pulling out a small silver camera. She handed it to Ari with a smile.

"Nikole, you're a pistol." The confused girl put the camera away. Sean looked down at his short girlfriend.

"So have you picked a place?"

"Of course! We're going to the Gracey Manor!"

"No we're not." Ari chimed in. Sean lifted an eyebrow.

"Uhh, Gracey Manor?" Charisa nodded.

"Yup!"

"Charisa, I love you and all, but why that place? That place isn't really haunted, it's gonna be a flop just like all our other trips."

"For once the man is right, Charisa listen to your boyfriend," said Ari. Charisa eyed her friend, then looked back to her boyfriend.

"We have no other choice really, there is no where else to go." Sean sighed.

"I guess so, I just don't want you to get disappointed again."

"I have a feeling we won't be." she smiled.

"So, is it decided we are going to Gracey Manor?" asked Dan. Charisa scanned the room, eyeing each member. Dan, Sean, and Nikole nodded with approval. Ari just shrugged. Then her gaze went to the new comers.

"Well, what do you think?" Sam nodded with a smile.

"I think it will be great, even if we don't see any spirits, it still sounds like a fun adventure!" Ari's eye twitched at the girl's awkward enthusiasm.

"Alright it's settled then, Saturday April 17th we head to Gracey Manor!"

:Saiai's doombuggie comes a rollin' in to the loading dock: So, enjoy chappie two? I really hope you did! Plenty of chapters soon to come! So hurry back, I would like your company to check out future chapters.


	3. This Is How You Start Spring Break

-1Disclaimer::Sai's doombuggie comes out from the dark tunnel and to the loading dock: I DO NOT own the Haunted Mansion in anyway. If I did...I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. Well...ENJOY::Sai shouts back as she enters another dark tunnel, riding the ride once more:

Chapter 3: This Is How You Start Spring Break

The scarlet camry drove down the two car lane at a steady pace. The focused driver watched the rode intently. Her alertful thought was broken when she was smacked in the shoulder.

"YO! Snap out of it, you like go into this trance when you drive, Charisa." teased Ari. "Sorry, I'm just a careful driver. And these roads are getting thinner by the minute. And these tree branches I don't trust them!"

"Calm yourself, your doing fine!" Ari stuffed a handful of potato chips in her mouth. She tossed her head back to glance at the backseat passengers. "How ya dooooin'?" Sam's eyes glanced up from her book.

"I'm alright." she said chipperly with a wide grin. Poor Nikole was already asleep. The car ride had been about five hours, and they were still half an hour from there destination. Ari eyed the book Sam was reading.

"Geez girl! Your gonna read that entire thing?" Sam looked at her book which was as thick as a Webster's dictionary.

"I'm already half way done though..."

"Half way? Damn! When did you start that thing? Last month?"

"No, last week. I haven't read it in a couple of days though, thought the car trip would give me some times to catch up." Ari only shook her head at her new found friend.

"Well, good luck to you!" she said as he turned back around in her chair. She stuffed another handful of chips in her mouth and placed some headphones onto her ears. She blasted random TM Revolution music, which everyone else was able to enjoy. (A/N: I don't own TM Revolution in any way either!) Charisa tapped her finger on her steering wheel to the beat of the song "Heat Capacity". _I wonder how Sean is doing. _Thinking of her boyfriend stuck in the car behind them unfortunately.  
Sean's eyes were partially closed due to lack of sleep. Unlike his girlfriend, he needed sleep and couldn't survive a day without it. He had been up all night with her on the phone the night before talking of their awaiting adventure and all they would need to bring with them. Since he was dazed he was able to focus out Jayson and Dan's argument.

"I'm telling you, don't expect to much! Besides I don't know a damned thing about Gracey Manor. Nothing! Ask Charisa if you want to know anything."

"I was just asking how big the friggin place is, man your so quick to jump down other's throats!" Jayson hung on the back of Dan's chair, shaking it with excitement.

"Would you sit down! And put your seatbelt on!" he instructed like he was parent of some sort.

"Yes, mother!" Jayson muttered under his breathe as he pushed himself back into his seat.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"PLEASE, knock it OFF!" Sean finally woke from his half dazed slumber. He became quickly irritated with the two. Not like he was never irritated with Dan, the boy just always did something that annoyed him to no end. Jayson, he really couldn't make a decision on him yet. They just met, and Jayson was in many ways still a kid. He needed to be handled with patience. _Why do I always get stuck with him? Why is it always boys with boys and girls with girls. I wanna drive with Charisa_, he whined in his mind.  
"How much frickin' longer, Chris!" Ari yelled with a fustrated tone.

"I don't know, Ari, we should have been there a good 15 minutes ago."

"We better not be lost, if we are, I'll scream!"

"I'm sure we'll find it soon. I mean we did just make an educated guess on how long the car ride will be." Sam chimed in.

"We better! This is getting really boring." Ari crossed her arms and glanced out the window with a pout. She noticed that the road was no longer leveled with the ground. She looked down the deep hill that had formed and scanned the bare trees.

"Whats up with that? It's spring, they should have leaves on them or something."

"Late bloomers I bet." Sam responded.

"Yeah, maybe..." Ari raised her eyebrows in slight amusment. The steering wheel under Charisa hands slipped from her grasp.

"What the hell!" the car spun violently to the right. Charisa try to pull it with all her might back to the left, but it wouldn't budge.

"Holy sh...Charisa turn the wheel, your going off the road!"

"I'm trying!" the car suerved onto the grass and headed for the woods that edged along the road.

"Oh my god!" was all Ari could say as they saw a molded tree coming closer to them. Charisa slammed the breaks, making the car come to a complete stop centimeters in front of the tree.

"Geez what the hell were you doing?" Ari paniced.

"I...what do you mean me? You make it sound like I did it on purpose. The steering wheel got jammed!" Charisa turned to look back at her other friends.

"You okay?" Sam just sat there glued to the seat.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." she squeaked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." just then the oblivious wonder awoke.

"Hey, are we there?" Nikole asked softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Does that look like Gracey Manor to you!" Ari pointed to the tree. Nikole only stared at the tree with confusion.

"Ari don't yell at her, she was asleep amazingly the whole time."

"I'm sorry but that scared the hell out of me!" The two in the back stayed quiet as the others got out of the car. Charisa examined the front of the car.

"Thank god! I didn't crash it. Not even a scracth."

"Your one lucky mofo!" Ari placed her hands on her hips as she continued to examine the rest of the car. Charisa put a hand behind her head to scratch it, but turned when she saw Sean sliding down the hill and running over to her. He was followed closely behind by the young blonde under classman. Dan, too, followed the others but at a slower pace as he was still trying to get down the hard way. Sean put his arms around Charisa.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...so is the car."

"Charisa, who cares about the car, I'm more worried about you." Sean looked down at his vertically challenged girlfriend.

"Who cares about this car? I do! It's my mother's!" Sean put his hand up as if to hush his squealing girl.

"I know, I know I didn't mean it like that." Charisa laid her head on her boyfriend's chest, taking in the warmth and comfort it provided. Jayson did his own thing while he looked at the car, "What the heck happened, you guys were like all over both lanes and then just disappeared down the hill?"

"Steering wheel got jammed." Ari answered for Charisa.

"Seems to be working fine now." Dan sat in drvier's seat of Charisa's car fiddling with the steering wheel.

"Don't touch anything! You have no clue how to handle a car, Daniel." Ari instructed as she smacked his arm.

"I was just testing it to see if it was still stuck." Dan immediately backed down to Ari.

"Well, don't screw with it, you know Charisa is protective with this car," Ari turned to look at her friend.

"But she has all right to be," she turned back around to Dan trying to hush him, "because it was her mother's car!" Ari smacked his arm again. Nikole rolled down her window and poked her head out.

"You guys, don't you think we should call someone?"

"Call who, my dear?" Ari said as she fiddled with some strands of hair.

"I dunno, a towing company obviously though. We can't just leave Charisa's car here, and there is no way we can get that car up the hill by ourselves." Charisa only sighed knowing that was true. Her boyfriend, who was the strongest of the group, could't even push with all of there help. Not up a hill any ways. Nikole dug through her purse and pulled out a small black cellphone. She dialed the information number, then put the phone to her ear.

"Funny, no dial tone." Dan, too, pulled out his cell.

"Ya, my phone isn't getting a signal either."

"Well, that's nothing new as your cruddy phone never gets a signal."

"Hey, what's that?" Jayson's back was turned to the group as he pointed out to the distance. Everyone's head turned as they looked to what he pointed at. Charisa eye's widen.

"Oh my god, that's it! It's Gracey Manor!"

"For real?" Jayson beamed.  
"Yeah, that's the tower, look!" Charisa ran to the car, pulling the keys out of the ignitation. She then trotted over to the back, and unlocked the trunk. She dug through backpacks and bags of all sorts until she found her stuck at the bottom. She openned it and looked through papers with pictures on most of them. She grasp one firmly in her hand, "That's a good one." she said quietly to herself as she slammed the trunk closed and went back over to her group. "Look see, it's the tallest tower head." Everyone looked at the picture and then to the tower.

"Yup, I would have to say that's the right one."

"Hey you got pictures, let me see!" Jayson asked. Charisa unconsciously held her keys out to him as she continued to gaze at the miraculous building.

"Let's go," she said quietly. "

"But what about the car?" asked Dan.  
"We'll come back for it, okay you guys get all the stuff in the trunk and put it in your car, I'll take the girls and start walking."

"How did I know that was gonna happen." Ari said as she grabbed her bag of chips from the front seat. Charisa turned to lead them, but Sean pulled her back.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine! Don't worry." she smiled back at him reassuringly. He regretfully let go of her, and watched her leave. _Charisa, please be careful. I got this really bad feeling something might happen.  
_

:Sai's doombuggie comes back to the living: Ya, I know chapter three and they still aren't anywhere near the mansion. I'll have them there in the next chapter. Promise! Got some interesting stuff planned. Hope you all like it!


End file.
